Hermione & Malfoy?
by fanglover500764SR
Summary: Summery This story is about Hermione being in an abusive relationship with Malfoy. Harry and Ron don’t know what to do to help Hermione. If you read on you can fill in the blanks. Please review this is my first story for fan fiction so don’t be shy tell m
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione & Malfoy?**

To

Summery- This story is about Hermione being in an abusive relationship with Malfoy. Harry and Ron don't know what to do to help Hermione. If you read on you can fill in the blanks. Please review this is my first story for fan fiction so don't be shy tell me what you really think. If you like I will write more.

_**Chapter #1**_

_**The Relationship**_

On the train to Hogwarts, Malfoy pulled Hermione aside and told her they were going out. When Hermione tried to tell him no he smacked her across her face. She left the cart hold back tears to go find Harry and Ron.

When she finally found Ron she started to cry on his shoulder. "Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ron. When Harry came in and sat down Hermione sat on his lap and started to ball. "I asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer me" said Ron.

When Hermione finally calmed down Harry asked her what was wrong. "Oh Harry Malfoy and I are going out!" explained Hermione

"What!!!!!" yelled Harry and Ron at the same time?

"Well I was trying to find you guys, Malfoy pulled me into a cart and told me we were going out!" explained Hermione. "Way didn't you tell him no?" asked Ron in a mad tone. "When I told him no he smacked me across my face!" said Hermione starting to cry again.

At that moment Malfoy barged in. he grabbed Hermione's arm. "I have been looking for you!" said Malfoy in a way that made Hermione shake. "Are you ok?" whispered Harry into Hermione's ear. But

Hermione was crying so bad she could not answer him.

"I don't what you talking to these things again got it! Now let's go you are going to sit with your boyfriend." Demanded Malfoy. "No she can sit with how ever she wants to sit with!" yelled Harry as he sat Hermione down on the seat and stood up to look Mafloy in the eye. Or look over him because he was so small.

As so as Mafloy pulled out his wound so did Harry. Thankfully as soon as they did the train arrived at Hogwarts. There was no time to fight. They all got off the train. Hermione went with Mafloy in one direction and Harry and Ron went another. When they all arrived at the castle Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to there dormitory and Mafloy went to his.

Author's note - Hope you like it so far. Please read the rest. Give me many reviews good and bad. Basted on your reviews I will try to make the story better. The update might take a little wile because of school work. But the story will be updated.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter #2**_

_**The Brake up Rapp**_

That night well Hermione was taking a bath getting ready for bed she saw the door open just enough for one person to come in. "This room is equipped!" she yelled. "Well I just wonted to see if it was you!" said Malfoy in a very odd voice. "Malfoy is that you?" said Hermione in a shaky voice. "Why, yes and I have a little something for you" said Malfoy in an uneasy voice. "Please just go away! Just leave me alone. I'll call Harry!" yelled Hermione. "Why don't you won't to see what I got you?" asked Malfoy while Hermione got out of the tub. "No! Go away!" yelled Hermione as she got dressed. Just as she picked up her wound Malfoy walked in. There was nothing in his hands.

"Way did you get dressed love? Now I have to waste time undressing you. Oh well!" said Malfoy in an uneasy voice.

Hermione pointed her wound at Malfoy witch was behind her back the whole time.

"Now get away from me now or I will blow you to bits!" yelled Hermione. "Don't get to brave!" yelled Malfoy. "Don't get in my way just leave me alone and I will do the same" said Hermione.

Malfoy backed away. Hermione thought that was it was all over. Three nights later it was around 12:00am Hermione was sound asleep in bed. The door opened and Malfoy walked in. He shook Hermione whispering "wake up honey."

When she woke up his hand was over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "I am going finish what I wonted to do to you last night. Oh and don't worry about it I took your pants off as well as mine!" said Malfoy in a smug voice.

About 2 hours later he zipped up his pants and walked out say "if you tell it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Please review!!!!! Don't be afraid to tell me what you really think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter #3**_

_**The Brake up? **_

Summery-this chapter is about Hermione and Malfoy braking up. Please be honest in the review. Please keep reading and giving reviews. When you review please tall me what you like and I will try to make my stories better.

When Hermione left the bathroom she went to her room. When she got there Harry was sitting on her bed. "Hermione are you ok Ginny told me you were screaming in the bathroom. She found out you and Malfoy were going out and she didn't let me explain. So she got mad at you and didn't come in but when she thought about it she asked me to check on you to make shore you are ok" said Harry in a worried voice.

"I'm fine tell Ginny not to worry about me" said Hermione in a soft warm voice. "Ok what about me worrying about you?" asked Harry. "You to you don't have to worry about me.

The next morning Hermione was coming down to breakfast when Malfoy pulled her aside. "Get off of me or I'll call my boyfriend!" said Hermione. "What are you talking about Mudblood?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione ran down the stairs and saw Harry. Malfoy was not far behind her. She ran over to Harry and started to French kiss him. Ron at that point came out of the great hall and started flipping out. Malfoy flipped out too. After about a minute the kiss was over and Harry couldn't believe what had just happened.

"See I told you that you weren't my boyfriend Harry is!" said Hermione in a smug voice, still blushing over the kiss. Harry still could not talk. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the great hall. Malfoy and Ron were still flipping out. (Harry and Hermione were not going put in the other chapter. That is way Harry, Ron and Malfoy are so shocked.)

Please review!!!! I think this is the best chapter so far.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter #4**_

_**Hermione and Her Hero**_

Summery-this chapter is about Hermione is going to be rapped again. But her hero saves her. (A hero referring to a person not a sandwich)

"Hermione did you really mean that?!" asked Harry blushing. "Well the other night Malfoy rapped me and when he pulled me off to the side this morning I didn't know what ells to do, and well I wonted to do that since our second year!" said Hermione. "Good because I did to. But I never knew how" said Harry. "Well now you don't have to!" said Hermione giggling. They were still standing in front of the door.

"Well I think we should sit down now" suggested Harry. As soon as they sat down Ron walked in. He walked over to Harry and Hermione "may I sit down?" "Shore" said Harry and Hermione at the same time. "Are you guys really going out?" asked Ron. "Are we?" asked Harry. "Only if you won't to!" said Hermione. "Then yes!" said Harry grabbing Hermione's hand under the table. "We should all get to class" said Harry. "Let's go" said Hermione.

"Hermione you go on ahead I have to talk to Ron in private" said Harry. "Ok I will save you a seat" said Hermione. "Ok" said Harry. "Ron do you have a problem with me and Hermione going out?" asked Harry. "No, lets jet to class" said Ron.

Soon they got to class and they still had time to talk before class began. Well Harry and Hermione were talking Malfoy can over "I told you I don't wont you talking to Ron or Harry got it" he yelled. "Well I don't need your permission to talk to my boyfriend and friend" said Hermione. As that point the teacher came in and class began.

In the middle of class Malfoy pasted a note to Harry. It read "you better stay away from my slave." Soon class was over and Harry ran over to Malfoy and punched him in the face 5 times.

That night Harry was in the common room alone. He turned around because he heard someone coming. It was Hermione in a very small, short, little tight dress with her hands behind her back. Harry's jaw dropped. She came down the stairs pulled a blanket out from behind her back. She then sits on his lap and put the blanket on them. They kissed for awhile and then they fell fast asleep. (With Hermione still on his lap, in the common room.)


End file.
